


Present

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: jjp soulmates [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Short, jjp, just some fluff, thats all - Freeform, way too short, what you get, you all made me emo in the morning so this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Hellooo...So today I woke up in morning only to see my tl filled with jjp 10  years since the audition. so guess what i did...





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> hi....

"Been ten year.... Isn't it?" Jaebeom smiled as he was sitting down on his couch totally relaxed, reading some book when the thought suddenly hit him. Jinyoung who had his head laid on Jaebeom's lap reading a book as well looked up to his hyung who was staring down at him with a smile on his face.

"Ten years to what?" Jinyoung asked, a bit confused yet still mirroring Jaebeom's smile.

"Since the audition, since we met." Jaebeom said.

"What, it's only been ten years? I thought we know each other for more than that." Jinyoung seemed disappointed.  
Jaebeom let out a loud laugh, before pinching Jinyoung's cheek. Jinyoung squeal in pain as he glared at the older male, still looked cute though. Like a kicked puppy.

"What the hell hyung. " Jinyoung said, holding his cheek, glaring, still making no movement to sit up. Head still on Jaebeom's lap.

"You are just cute."

"Shut up."

Jaebeom laughed, they stayed like this for a whole, staring down at each other smiling slightly before Jaebeom speaks again.

"It's been ten years nyeong. can you believe it?"

"I'm still kinda disappointed to be honest, I thought we knew each other for eternity but sadly it's only been ten years."  
Jinyoung said as he finally sit up from his previous comfortable position only to sit beside Jaebeom pressing by his his side.

"We can always know each other for eternity." Jaebeom smiled and Jinyoung scowled.

"The fuck, you are so cheesy."

  
Jaebeom laughed hard, Jinyoung jokes always made him laugh his heart out and sometimes they were not even funny and he would get weird glances by people but it's okay.

  
"You cried that day." Jaebeom smiled at the memory.

"I did not." Jinyoung knit his brows.

"You did, you even kneeled on the stage too."

"Please don't remind me such things." Jinyoung massage his temples, pressing more into Jaebeom's side. It was comfortable as always. He didn't even know what Jaebeom was doing in his house, it was all quiet and suddenly the bell rang and he found Jaebeom standing in front of the door.  
Well it was still quiet since both didn't talk much and they were reading books anyway. But it wasn't a lonely-quiet anymore.  
It was his habitat , where he was with Jaebeom pressing close to get warmth of other male because it always calms him down. They don't have to talk to get comfortable or to entertain each other.  
The presence of each other was enough, them breathing same air was enough. A few glances shared, beautiful smiles exchanged and they were contented. That's how it always has been, and Jinyoung hoped that this would never change.

"It's kind of scary." Jinyoung said suddenly, he had been thinking after their small exchange of thoughts and Jaebeom already went back to reading his book.

"What?"

"The future."

"What about it."

"There are so many 'what if; there." Jinyoung suddenly felt anxiety creeping in.

But Jaebom was there, he read him like a book. Jinyoung was way too open and vulnerable in front of him.

"Don't.... Don't think about it. Future is something we don't know and we can't be sad on something unknown to us. Treasure the present. Right now we are together. Aren't we? We are happy, you are happy and that's what matter."

Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom and a small sigh escaped from his lips. As expected, only Jaebeom knew how to calm him down. He smiled at his own thoughts a he snuggle into Jaebeom circling his hands around jaebeom's arms, head into crook of neck. Drowning himself in Jaebeom's scent.  
Perfect, the present was perfect and he hoped his future would be same as well.

**Author's Note:**

> fine me @[twitter](https://twitter.com/my___1OO4)


End file.
